Mine, yours and ours
by Thannys
Summary: Edward e Bella são pais solteiros, suas filhas por conta dos acasos da vida acabam caindo na mesma classe. O destino lhes prega uma peça, e é ai que a loucura começa. Onde será que isso tudo vai dar? VEM COM AGENTE DESCOBRIR!
1. Primeiro dia de aula

**Sinopse: **Edward é pai de uma menina, Sophie. Bella é mãe de uma menina, Marie. Ambos são pais solteiros, por conta dos acasos da vida. E contam com suas respectivas famílias para cuidar das crianças. O destino lhes prega uma peça quando as pequenas se conhecem na escola e a orientadora da escola convoca Edward e Bella para uma reunião. É ai que toda a loucura começa. Onde será que tudo isso vai dar?

* * *

**1 – Primeiro dia de aula.**

* * *

**Por Edward -**

Era muito cedo quando eu praticamente cai da cama em direção ao quarto de Sophie com a finalidade de acordá-la e ajudá-la a se arrumar para a escola. Era um dia importante pra ela e para mim, o inicio de uma jornada que nunca terminará. Caminhei pelo corredor e abri sua porta, minha menininha já estava grande, era quase impossível crer que ela já iria pra escola, na verdade meu coração apertava cada vez mais com a idéia de deixá-la com estranhos. Mas, eu não tinha como deixar ela com Alice ou Esme e privá-las de suas vidas.

Sophie era uma boa menina, inteligente, educada e linda como sua mãe. Era realmente uma pena que Jéssica não soube aproveitar o momento e crescer mentalmente. Minha pequena filha parecia não se importar pela falta da mãe, mais eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso viria à tona e eu teria que encontrar uma maneira de lidar com isso. Por agora minhas preocupações eram outras, como acordá-la.

Ela dormia um sono tranqüilo e tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sentei ao lado dela na cama e me permiti apreciá-la dormir. Olhei para o relógio da Hello Kitty em sua cabeceira e já eram sete e meia eu não poderia adiar mais, ou chegaríamos atrasados.

- Sophie, meu amor está na hora de levantar – eu disse passando a mão por seus cabelos levemente molhados de suor.

Eu tive completa certeza no minuto seguinte que ela estava passando muito tempo com Alice. Ela simplesmente sentou ereta na cama, com os olhinhos inchados de sono ainda e piscou convulsivamente, antes de dizer:

- É hoje papai, eu vou conhecer vários amiguinhos e vou brincar e vou... AHHHHHHHH – e ela simplesmente saiu correndo em volta de seu quarto. Eu não tive outra reação a não ser rir do seu comportamento.

- Ei moçinha sente já aqui, quero falar com você – ela parou ofegante e veio se sentar ao meu lado, vendo que tinha sua atenção, eu continuei – Você não vai ver tia Alice ou a vovó hoje à tarde, mais quero que se comporte.

- Eu já sei disso papai – ela disse fazendo uma cara de tédio, que me dava vontade de mordê-la.

Separei o uniforme da escola e o deixei em cima da cama, dando banho nela e tomando banho também, literalmente assim como todos os outros dias. Após um banho rápido e nossas roupas confortáveis nós descemos pra tomar café.

- Bom dia pequena princesa, animada? – Disse Zafrina pegando-a no colo.

Sophie deu um abraço de dar inveja em Zafrina e em seguida disparou.

- Vovó, lá vai ter mesmo muitas amigas? – Seu olhar era de duvida e apreensão.

Todos os que conviviam juntos com ela já vinham a preparando para a escola, sobre como iria ser legal e como ela ia fazer novas amizades. Sophie sempre cresceu no meio de adultos e hora ou outra fazia amizades no parquinho.

- É claro pequena – Zafrina disse de forma simples – Aposto que você vai se divertir muito.

- Estou com fome – ela disparou depois de abrir um sorriso e pular do colo da minha empregada.

- Então acho que vai gostar do que fiz para o café da manha – ela disse, indo até a geladeira e tirando uma travessa com vários pedaços de bolo de chocolate – o que acha disto?

- Bolo de chocolate – ela gritou com seus olhos brilhando e em seguida se voltou pra mim, com uma cara que era impossível negar algo – Posso papai?

Eu não costumava a deixar comer tanto doce no café da manha, mais hoje era um dia especial. Foi bom vê-la comer dois grandes pedaços e tomar o copo todinho de suco sem pestanejar.

- Terminei, podemos ir? – Disse pulando da cadeira e sorrindo.

Zafrina e eu gargalhamos e ela fechou a cara sem entender qual era a graça.

- Podemos até ir, mais acho que você não quer ir pra escola com os dentes pretos de chocolate, né?

- Ops – ela subiu as escadas correndo como sempre, rumo ao banheiro.

- Obrigada vovó, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você aqui – Agradeci a ela, sem duvidas eu não me imaginava sem Zafrina. Eu teria enlouquecido se não há tivesse sempre por perto.

- Não tem porque agradecer menino Edward – ela disse com seu olhar sábio – eu amo tanto sua pequena, quanto à você. Faço tudo que está ao meu alcançe. Agora acho melhor se apresar, ou chegará atrasado.

- Ok – disse subindo as escadas.

Escovei meus dentes, chequei minha maleta e passei pelo quarto de Sophie para pegar sua mochila. Desci, encontrando ela no colo de Zafrina, rindo de algo que eu não teria tempo para perguntar. Despedimo-nos da vovó, com promessas de um passeio mais tarde. Coloquei Sophie em sua cadeirinha e fui para frente. O transito neste horário era leve e tive sorte em encontrar essa escola. Os horários de entrada e saída eram flexíveis e eu poderia conciliar com meus horários no consultório.

- Papai? – minha pequena chamou.

- Sim filha – disse olhando pelo retrovisor

- Porque eu tenho que ir pra escolinha? – Ela disse de forma simples e seu rosto parecia sereno.

Estacionei na frente da escola, descendo do carro e indo pega-la de sua cadeirinha. Descarregando sua mochila junto. Ela olhava a tudo atenta, sem soltar minha mão um minuto se quer. Abaixei-me na frente dela, assim que terminei de fechar o carro.

- Sophie, está tudo bem meu amor? – Disse passando a mão livre por seus cachos.

- Está papai, eu só estou com medo – ela disse voltando seu olhar para o meu, deixando-me ver a apreensão.

- Do que está com medo? – disse deixando meu coração se despedaçar por ter que deixá-la aqui.

- De ninguém gostar de mim e eu acabar sem nenhum amigo – ela disse olhando para seus pés.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu aposto que todos vão adorar você – eu disse lhe pegando em um abraço apertado – Agora que tal agente ir junto até a sua sala?

- Você pode entrar ai? – disse fazendo uma cara travessa.

- E porque não poderia? – eu queria muito descobrir o motivo de não poder entrar em uma escola.

- É uma escola de gente pequena papai, você já é grande.

- Ok, mais hoje é seu primeiro dia e acho que posso ir até lá – Disse rindo de sua grande descoberta.

Caminhamos pelos pequenos corredores, ela olhava atenta para cada uma das crianças que corriam para todos os lados. E assim que chegamos à frente de sua sala ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Acho que vou ficando por aqui – disse beijando sua testa e passando sua mochila – Boa aula minha linda, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Obrigada papai, eu amo você – disse beijando minha bochecha.

Eu ainda fiquei ali na porta parado como um idiota, vendo caminhar para uma das mesinhas. Ela se sentou e ficou apenas analisando cada uma das crianças sentadas. Eu sabia que tinha que ir embora, mais meu coração estava torcendo para que ela não se sentisse confortável e me pedisse para ir embora. Eu era a criança da nossa relação.

- Feche a boca ou vai babar – disse uma moça, da qual não me lembrava de ter visto nunca na vida.

Apenas lhe dei um sorriso e continue observar ela se despedir da sua filha com um sorriso em seus lábios. A pequena garotinha tinha o mesmo que tamanho que Sophie e deduzi que eram da mesma idade. A garotinha parecia mais a vontade e se sentou na mesinha ao lado de Sophie. Percebi que as duas começaram a conversar e que minha filha sorriu relaxando um pouco, me deixando menos preocupado.

A mãe ao meu lado soltou uma leve risadinha, me fazendo a olhar com curiosidade.

- Não seja tão preocupado, ela não vai se machucar ou algo assim – ela disse observando as duas conversarem empolgadamente.

- Ok papais, é triste lhes dizer mais agora eu assumo daqui – Disse uma moça alta de cabelos longos e um sorriso ingênuo.

- Ana? – a moça ao meu lado sibilou

- Bella? – disse a menina, que mais parecia uma garotinha do que professora – Não posso acreditar, Marie está na minha classe?

- Sim, e isso me deixa realmente mais calma – ela disse sorrindo.

- Pode deixar comigo, vou cuidar bem dela – disse olhando de "Bella", diretamente para mim.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen – disse dando um leve aperto de mão – Pai de Sophie.

- Oh claro – ela disse lançando um olhar para a sala – Bem preciso ir. Vejo os dois mais tarde.

Fiz meu caminho para fora, entrando em meu carro e indo para o consultório. Era sexta e o movimento geralmente era fraco, mais Ângela havia me dito ontem antes de partir, que agenda de hoje estaria lotada.

Sai para o almoço, com Alice. Fomos a um restaurante perto do consultório e tive que ouvi-la dizer sobre o quanto estava sentindo falta da sobrinha e que não havia lógica para colocá-la em uma escola tão cedo. Eu não poderia sair antes das três do consultório e não teria tempo para o café, pois tinha que correr para pegar Sophie.

Então Alice disse que conhecia uma padaria ali perto que tinha os melhores Cupcakes. Caminhamos pelas calçadas da ensolarada Califórnia ao rumo da tal encantadora padaria.

- Me lembre de comprar um para Sophie sabe o quanto ela adora – eu disse assim que chegamos ao local.

Eu não pude deixar de notar o quão encantador era o local, Alice tinha completa razão. O local era simples e aconchegante, tinha um balcão especifico para crianças e eu me dirigi para lá, para escolher um Cupcake para Sophie. Era difícil escolher com tantas variedades, e eu estava totalmente em duvida. Alice tinha ido fazer o pedido de nossos cafés e eu teria que esperá-la para me ajudar, ou eu acabaria levando o mais feio de todos.

- Vejo que está com dificuldade em escolher, posso ajudá-lo? – Disse uma moça atrás do balcão.

Levantei-me para respondê-la, e assim que olhei em seu rosto automaticamente tive que sorrir.

- Você está me seguindo né? Só pode ser – eu disse olhando a mãe que havia encontrado na escolinha mais cedo.

- Não, muito pelo contrario você está me seguindo. – Ela disse seriamente constrangida.

- Enfim, acho que realmente preciso de uma ajudinha sua... Bella, certo? – disse um pouco antes de perceber que ela estava vermelha.

- Sim – ela disse envergonhada, e fiquei pensando o que teria feito ou dito de errado – o que estava pensando em levar e para quem?

- Bom Sophie adora cupcakes e gostaria de levar um pra ela. Mais confesso que não sou bom em escolher coisas para meninas. – disse com um sorriso amarelo

- Já sei o que pode levar – ela disse tirando dois lindos bolinhos que sem duvidas eu nunca iria escolher.

- Ela vai adorar esse da Minnie - Alice disse chegando ao meu lado – Você sabe o quanto ela adora essa ratinha. Aliás, quando finalmente vamos levá-la para Disney?

Alice às vezes parecia mais criança que minha própria filha de cinco anos.

- Ainda não resolvi Alice, Sophie é pequena demais ainda – Bella olhava atenta nossa conversa, esperando que eu decidi-se por qual deles levar – Vou levar o da Minnie, pode embrulhar?

- Claro, volto em um minuto – Ela disse desaparecendo com o bolinho, voltando pouco tempo depois, me informando o preço e assim eu lhe paguei – Obrigada Bella, até mais tarde.

- Até mais, Cullen – ela disse sorrindo, e eu não deixei de perceber o quanto seu sorriso era apreciável.

Segui para o consultório, onde atenderia o resto da tarde. Era bom poder lidar com crianças e ajudá-las de alguma forma. Já era duas e quarenta e meu ultimo paciente era um garotinho chamado Antony.

Era difícil admitir mais ele era um dos meus pacientes favoritos. Cuido de Antony desde que era bebe, e atualmente ele já esta com quatro anos e meio. Ele era filho de Angela e pouco tempo atrás eu havia descoberto a dificuldade para engordar que ele tinha. Lembro-me de Angela viver reclamando sobre ele não adquirir peso e acabamos por fazer exames, constatando a existência do Sopro cardíaco.

Por sorte o sopro de Antony era inocente e ele não teria que recorrer a remédios ou cirurgia. Mais eu gostava de vê-lo e examiná-lo sempre que pudesse.

- Hei Campeão – disse assim que o vi passar pela minha porta, levantei da minha cadeira e ganhei em troca um abraço super apertado.

- Olá doutor – disse indo se sentar na minha cadeira – sabia que quando eu crescer vou ser médico também!

- Olha, é muito legal ser médico e poder cuidar das pessoas – eu disse passando a mão em seus cabelos – Que tal agente começar os exames?

- Tudo bem, mais hoje você vai me deixar escutar o meu coração doutor? – ele disse se sentando na maca e erguendo os braçinhos para poder tirar sua camisa.

Puxei para cima, e não pude evitar em fazer cócegas enquanto ele permanecia com os braços pra cima. Ele ficou quieto enquanto eu fazia os exames de rotina, apenas esperando para que eu terminasse. Deixei-o escutar seu coração como prometido, e ele abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Obrigada Doutor – ele disse colocando sua camisa novamente

- Sem problema campeão – disse enquanto chamava Angela até minha sala – Está tudo certo querida, está tudo certo com nosso garoto.

- Obrigada Edward, eu nem sei como lhe agradecer – disse ela com o olhar piedoso.

- Apenas continue sendo minha melhor secretária e mantenha esse garoto sempre por perto, e tudo está recompensado – eu disse lhe dando um sorriso – Agora preciso ir, hoje foi o primeiro dia de aula de Sophie e eu realmente estou apreensivo. Vejo vocês na segunda.

- Tudo bem Edward, algum problema se eu já fechar aqui? Jasper não tem mais nenhum paciente hoje também.

- Sem problemas, até mais campeão. – disse me despedindo dos dois e indo pegar minha pequena na escola.

Estacionei em frente ao colégio faltando cinco minutos para as três, o horário de saída. Assim que ouvi a sirene bater eu sai do carro, indo até o portão esperá-la. Poucos minutos depois ela veio conversando com Marie, e as duas pareciam muito animadas.

- Hei moçinhas – disse vendo que elas procuravam a mim e Bella.

Sophie se virou para mim, puxando a amiga até onde eu estava.

- Papai – disse assim que me deu um beijo na bochecha – essa é minha amiga Marie, ela senta junto comigo na aula e sabia que ela não tem um papai? E você sabia também que a mãe dela faz cupcakes? Ai papai hoje eu... – ela simplesmente disparou falando.

- Minha nossa quanta novidade, pelo jeito o primeiro dia foi mesmo legal não é? – disse Bella se abaixando ao meu lado, falando com as duas.

- Mamãe – Marie exclamou correndo para seus braços – foi muito legal, essa é minha nova amiga Sophie e o papai dela. Nós vamos sentar juntas na aula e o papai dela é médico de crianças, igual o tio Jasper.E você sabia que ela não tem mamãe... – ela seguiu falando sem parar se quer para tomar ar.

- Perai, você disse Jasper? – eu falei me intrometendo na conversa.

- É papai, o Sr. Jasper que trabalha com você é titio da Marie, isso não é legal? – disse Sophie, muito animada.

- Sim, é muito legal – disse sorrindo – mais acho que é melhor agente ir, lembra que temos que passar em casa pra pegar a vovó e irmos ao nosso passeio?

- É mesmo papai, será que Marie pode ir junto? – definitivamente minha filha tinha passado tempo demais com a tia, ela quicava na minha frente.

- Isso não é por minha conta boneca, já pediu pra mãe dela? – disse olhando pra Bella com um canto de olho.

- Deixa moça – ela disse com a cara mais desolada do mundo, se Bella não deixa -se seria realmente uma pessoa sem coração – deixa ela ir com agente?

- Hum, não sei preciso pensar – disse ela fingindo considerar a idéia.

- Por favor, mamãe, eu queria tanto ir passear com eles – Marie disse ajudando a convencer a mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu deixo. – Nos levantamos enquanto as duas pulavam de alegria – Tem certeza que não tem problema Edward?

- Não, sem problemas. Só preciso do seu endereço para deixá-la em casa depois.

- Não precisa, vou aproveitar e ajeitar algumas coisas na confeitaria pode deixar ela lá?

- É claro, mais vou precisar da sua cadeirinha, não tenho costume de carregar duas crianças.

- Ok – ela foi até o carro pegando a cadeirinha e ajeitando no meu carro – tem certeza que não terá problemas?

- Sem problemas Bella, não vamos fazer nada demais e vou ter ajuda pra cuidar das duas – disse antes de acomodar cada uma das pequenas no carro.

- Se comporte e obedeça ao Edward, está bem? – ela disse dando um beijo na testa de Marie. – Até logo Sophie, vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Vamos lá, hoje é dia de fazer bagunça – disse ligando o carro.

Dirigi direto para casa e não passou despercebido o quanto minha filha e sua nova amiga estavam à vontade, elas pareciam amigas há anos. Isso me partiu o coração, por pensar que ela havia crescido tão sozinha neste cinco longos anos.

- Sophie, que tal emprestar uma roupa sua para sua amiga? – eu disse pouco antes das duas dispararem em uma corrida alucinada para dentro de casa.

- Foi com uma e voltou com duas, menino Edward? – disse Zaza rindo da porta da cozinha, enquanto me via entrar.

- Sim, acho que vamos ter trabalho dobrado esta noite – disse enquanto deixava as chaves do carro na mesinha e a mochila de Sophie no canto – Vou me trocar vovó, pode ajudá-las a trocar de roupa?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, me seguindo escada a cima. Tirei minhas roupas brancas do consultório e coloquei uma roupa confortável, eu adorava os passeios de sexta à noite. Era o dia da semana que eu tirava para passear com Zafrina e Sophie.

- Papai, nós estamos prontas – disse minha filha descendo em um vestido vermelho que havia sido presente de Alice e logo atrás dela Marie estava com um verde do mesmo modelo.

- Vocês estão muito elegantes, onde pensam que vão? – eu disse levemente impressionado com a produção de ambas – E onde está a vovó?

- Eu pensei que poderíamos ir ao cinema e logo depois passar no Lori's Diner, o que acha papai? – Disse Sophie segurando a mão da nova amiga.

- Acho uma ótima idéia, mais preciso saber onde está Zafrina – eu disse indo até a cozinha a encontrando na metade do caminho com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – Vovó, o que houve?

Eu nunca a havia visto com aquela feição, ela era sempre a pessoa feliz e cheia de espírito em casa. Assustou-me um pouco vê-la tão desamparada assim.

- Me desculpe Edward, acabei de receber um telefonema de uma das minhas filhas e um de meus netos está muito doente. O senhor pode me liberar por uma semana?

- É claro, o que você precisar querida – eu disse indo com ela até a cozinha enquanto as duas moçinhas me seguiam atenta – Pegue o copo com água, tome um gole e arrume suas coisas. Vou levá-la até o aeroporto.

- Não precisa Edward, vá passear com suas lindas senhoritas, seria um pecado privá-las de um passeio tão gostoso. E eu também já chamei um taxi.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de mais nada? – Disse preocupado, eu a entendia, eu já havia sentido na pele o que é ter um filho ou algo próximo doente e não poder fazer nada.

- Sim, preciso apenas de um beijo de cada uma dessas coisas mais lindas – disse olhando para as duas meninas que ainda estavam na porta da cozinha, olhando atentas as cenas.

As meninas diminuíram o caminho até ela dando beijos estalados na bochecha da minha empregada. E então Marie me surpreendeu:

- Sabe, eu não sei se é verdade mais minha mãe sempre fala e geralmente funciona – ela disse segurando a mão da minha empregada/avó – Sempre que você quiser muito algo, basta você sair lá fora quando já tiver escuro, e falar com as estrelinhas. Elas sempre trazem o que quero.

- Obrigada pequena, vou me lembrar disso – disse sorrindo para a menina – agora acho melhor vocês irem para o famoso passeio de sexta.

- Ok, qualquer coisa me ligue e sabe que não precisa hesitar – eu disse abraçando minha segunda mãe – Até a volta.

Zafrina ajudou minha mãe a cuidar de mim quando era pequeno, acompanhando todas minhas fases desde a infância até o que me tornei hoje. E agora ela me ajuda com meu pequeno pedaço de céu, como gostava de chamar Sophie.

Coloquei as duas madames no meu carro e dirigi para o centro de São Francisco, parando em frente ao Roxie Cinemas. Desci do carro abrindo a porta de trás para as duas damas segurarem em minhas mãos e caminhássemos até o saguão.

- E então o que vamos assistir? – disse me abaixando para a mesma altura das meninas.

- Podemos assistir Cinderela? – Marie disse, olhando de mim para Sophie.

- É papai, eu quero ver Cinderela – minha filha disse me arrastando até a bilheteria.

Comprei nossas entradas, e apenas um balde de pipocas já que íamos jantar fora depois. Nem preciso dizer que foi legal, ver as duas ficarem bravas com a madrasta malvada e o quando ficaram felizes quando a fada madrinha apareceu. Sem deixar de notar o sorriso bobo que estalavam suas faces quando Cinderela finalmente ficou com o tal príncipe encantado.

- Papai, porque todas as madrastas são ruins? – Perguntou Sophie me empurrando para um beco sem saída. Mais eu não poderia culpá-la por isso.

- Não são todas as madrastas que são malvadas meu amor, existem aquelas madrastas legais – eu disse tecnicamente não respondendo sua questão.

- E os papais, são legais assim como você Edward? – Marie perguntou quando já estávamos no carro a caminho da Lori's.

- Aposto que seu pai é um homem muito legal – eu disse para a pequena observando suas feições do retrovisor.

- Eu não sei quem é o meu papai, mais minha mamãe disse que ele é um cara... – ela colocou a mão na testa, pensativa por um momento – eu não lembro como ela fala – ela disse fazendo surgir um vinco em sua testa, tentando lembrar – eu também não poderia dizer.

- E porque você não pode falar? – eu disse incrivelmente curioso.

- Eu teria que dar a você um dólar e eu não tenho nenhum – ela disse explicando. E então tudo se encaixou. Era um palavrão. Eu usava a mesma tática com Sophie, aprendi com Alice logo que meu pedaçinho de céu aprendeu a falar. Era uma tática e toda vez que eu ou alguém por perto, disse-se algo feio ou sujo, deveríamos pagar um dólar.

-Oh, sim – eu disse fingindo espanto – então é você que vai pagar a conta hoje Marie? – Eu disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Papai, minha vovó Esme disse que as mulheres nunca devem pagar a conta – Sophie disse brava, e eu pude ver uma pequena Esme em minha filha.

Assim que chegamos à lanchonete, eu vi apenas vultos coloridos rumo ao playground que havia nos fundos. Fui até o balcão pedindo refrigerantes e nossos lanches, indo me sentar em uma mesa que ficava em frente ao brinquedo. Fiquei olhando as duas meninas brincarem.

Assim que nossas comidas chegaram chamei-as e elas logo trataram de se acomodar em seus lugares. Nós nos alimentamos em silencio, enquanto víamos as pessoas entrar e sair. Assim que terminei disse a elas que iria pagar a conta, e que enquanto isso poderiam brincar. Mas Marie disse que já estava cansada de tanto pular e perguntou se poderíamos ficar ali na mesa um pouco mais.

Enquanto estávamos lá, Sophie foi até o brinquedo balançar sozinha, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto brilhava enquanto ela ia para cima e de volta para baixo. Foi assim por um tranqüilo tempo, antes de Marie quebrar o silêncio.

- Vocês dois vem sempre aqui senhor? – ela disse enquanto balançava seus pés na cadeira.

- Quase todas as sextas, você já tinha vindo aqui? – eu disse olhando para a menina a minha frente, aquela expressão angelical e ternamente feliz. Eu tinha saudades da minha infância.

- Não – Ela disse abaixando o olhar para seus pés – Eu sempre tive vontade de vir, mais mamãe sempre diz que o segredo está em você mesmo fazer seus lanches.

- Então está feliz por ter vindo? – eu disse querendo animá-la novamente.

- Sim, foi muito gostoso senhor – ela disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Mais não acho que minha mãe vá gostar muito da idéia.

- Então vamos combinar uma coisa? – eu disse me levantando e indo ajoelhar a sua frente, ela apenas meneou a cabeça concordando – Primeiro, você pode me chamar de Edward e segundo, pode deixar que eu me entenda com a sua mãe.

- Tudo bem – ela disse me surpreendendo em um abraço.

- Então porque não chama sua amiga, para irmos pra casa? Está ficando tarde.

- Ok – ela disse disparando até o brinquedo.

Paguei a conta e fui para o carro com as meninas. Elas ficaram quietas no caminho para casa, enquanto Sophie olhava distraidamente pela janela Marie estava no distante mundo dos sonhos.

Assim que estacionei em frente à padaria Sophie me ajudou batendo na porta, enquanto eu pegava Marie no colo carregando-a desacordada. Bella abriu a porta com um olhar preocupado para a filha, mais assim que colocou seus olhos nela constatou que estava apenas dormindo.

- Acho que acabamos com as energias dela – Sophie disse ainda animada.

- Realmente – disse Bella me levando para os fundos da Padaria – e então o que vocês fizeram de legal?

- Nós fomos ao cinema e assistimos Cinderela, depois papai nos levou ao Lori's e nós brincamos e comemos. – disse minha pequena apressadamente.

- Wow, isso é muito legal – ela disse apertando a bochecha de Sophie – Pode colocá-la aqui Edward.

Eu coloquei Marie em um berçinho que havia no fundo da loja e a beijei na testa como fazia todas as noites com Sophie. Era algo automático.

- Papai – chamou minha filha, puxando a perna de minha calça para chamar minha atenção – posso olhar os bolinhos?

- Sim, mais já estamos indo. Bella deve estar querendo ir pra casa descansar. – Não era muito tarde, tendo em vista que saímos cedo de casa. Mais ela deveria estar cansada por ter trabalhado além da conta.

- Na verdade ainda vou ficar mais um pouco, preciso checar umas coisas se estão em ordem e terminar de fechar o livro caixa. – disse dando de ombros.

- Precisa de ajuda? Eu posso tentar ajudar em alguma coisa – disse de modo educado como Esme sempre me ensinou.

- Não é nada Edward, apenas não vou abrir esse final de semana e gostaria de deixar tudo em ordem. Mais obrigado mesmo assim – ela disse com um sorriso gentil.

Fui me dirigindo até a porta me certificando de chamar Sophie que estava vidrada na prateleira de Cupcakes. Bella delicadamente tirou um de dentro, presenteando-a. Gesto qual ela agradeceu com um enorme beijo.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado de Marie – ela disse assim que chegamos na porta da padaria – foi realmente de grande ajuda e a tempos ela queria ir nesta tal lanchonete, e tudo está tão corrido que eu realmente não tenho tempo de levá-la.

- É não posso negar que ela citou algo sobre isso quando estávamos apenas esperando o tempo passar – eu disse me lembrando da nossa conversa – aliás, ela me disse que provavelmente você ficaria brava, por ela estar comendo um sanduiche que não foi ela mesma que preparou.

- Oh, isso é realmente irrelevante. Eu apenas dizia isso a ela para – ela olhou pra baixo sem jeito e corando – para tapear ela, você sabe.

- Oh sim – eu disse sorrido – posso entendê-la.

- Papai, podemos ir? – disse Sophie esfregando os olhos de sono – estou com sono.

- Claro amor – disse pegando-a no colo – que tal dizer tchau para a mãe de sua amiga?

- Tchau Bella – ela disse esticando os braços para ela.

Bella a pegou no colo, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e prometendo um passeio. Ao qual eu teria certeza que ela cobraria. Despedi-me de Bella com aceno, indo para casa, onde carreguei Sophie adormecida em meus braços.

Depositei minha princesa em sua cama, ligando o abajur e deixando seu mundo de sonhos invadirem a consciência. Ainda desci para verificar se vovó já havia chegado à casa de sua filha. Conversamos um tempo ao telefone, e ela acabou de pedindo uma semana de férias, seu querido neto passaria por uma pequena cirurgia e ela gostaria de estar por perto.

Deitei em minha cama, após um banho pensando que então seriamos Sophie e eu por uma semana. Eu esperava não ter imprevistos, ou eu estaria em problemas. Não demorou muito para que eu caísse em esquecimento por algumas horas.

* * *

Oi coisas lindas e amadas, mas uma fanfic com Edward e Bella e crianças amáveis !

Espero muito que vocês gostem desse primeiro capitulo, e a história vai continuar nesse mesmo esquema leve. Vou retratar coisas do cotidiano, nada de drama e sim muito açúcar e nutella... capítulos cada vez mais doces !

É isso, espero ansiosamente as Reviews de você e volto com o próximo capitulo provavelmente na quarta.  
Beijos melecados de chocolate em cada uma :*


	2. Sonhos reais

**Olá meninas, muito obrigada pelas reviews e por adicionarem a história nos alertas/favoritos! Eu amei saber que tem alguém aqui comigo e que não estou sozinha nessa!**

**Digam OI pra kellybs_ ****nossa beta mais linda, que daqui pra frente vai aguentar minhas loucuras e ataques.**

**Capitulo especial pro meu irmão Henrique Betin, que não comenta mais lê todos os capítulos por e-mail. Parabéns seu lindo :***

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**2 – Sonhos reais.**

Por Bella –

Sábado de manha era sempre uma loucura, era o dia de maior movimento na padaria e era o dia em que Jake vinha buscar Marie para o seu passeio semanal. Mais parece que quando algo tem que dar errado, simplesmente acontece tudo junto.

Eu já estava com a mudança agendada há meses, estava tudo combinado. Mas então Mike Newton me joga a bomba que não poderia trabalhar justo neste dia. Até ai tudo bem, eu poderia chamar Ben para ficar em seu lugar, ele sempre me ajudava com isso. Mas, justo neste final de semana ele e Angela resolveram sair em uma segunda lua de mel. E eu me via com um problema pra resolver.

Mas sempre existe uma maneira de piorar as coisas, nunca duvidei disso. Quando Jake me ligou na tarde de sexta eu conseguia jurar que coisa boa não era. Ele já estava me irritando com tantas voltas no assunto.

- Vamos Jake, cuspa logo o que você tem a dizer – eu disse nervosa ao telefone.

- Ok – ele suspirou se rendendo – eu não vou poder passar pra pegar Marie está semana. É o ultimo jogo da liga, Seth exigiu que eu estivesse no estádio e você sabe que ela é pequena demais para poder entrar.

- Merda Jake, justo neste final de semana? – Era tudo que eu precisava. Além de uma padaria sem funcionários suficientes, eu teria minha mudança e uma criança pra cuidar. Eu vou enlouquecer cedo demais.

- Desculpe Bella, eu realmente não imaginei que Seth iria me pedir isto – a verdade é que eu me via em um beco sem saída.

- Tudo bem Jake, eu me viro por aqui – disse desligando em seguida. Mesmo sem me despedir dele.

Ótimo, vamos listar os problemas e ver o que posso fazer com eles. Primeiro, não tenho funcionários para amanha, tenho uma mudança agendada, uma criança pra cuidar e incrivelmente não tenho com quem deixá-la. Ótimo Isabella, um marido não seria tão ruim assim, ele ao menos cuidaria de sua filha por um tempo.

Então eu decidi fechar a loja por um final de semana, assim teria o sábado para terminar de empacotar as coisas em casa e não teria problemas com Marie, contando que eu teria o sábado pela manhã inteiro para aproveitar.

Foi ótimo Edward ter levado minha princesa para um passeio ontem à noite, eu pude adiantar tudo na padaria e ter uma pequena reunião com meus poucos funcionários. Eu estava feliz, não era de hoje minha vontade de abrir meu próprio negócio.

Mesmo depois de uma noite de sono, eu me sentia cansada. E o fato de eu ainda ter muita coisa pra arrumar, me deixava ainda mais desanimada. Levantei do colchão onde Marie e eu estávamos dormindo e fui para o banheiro. Deixando a água correr em meu corpo e levar toda a preguiça e o desanimo com as gotas quentes.

Depois de me colocar em roupas confortáveis, eu rumei para a cozinha. Fazendo um café e me sentando na porta que dava para o enorme jardim. Eu adorava tomar café ali todas as manhas e geralmente Marie me acompanhava. Eu ainda estava impressionada por minha pequena estar dormindo, já se passava das oito. O passeio na noite anterior deveria mesmo ter sido bom.

Deixei a xícara na pia e fui para a sala, às poucas coisas que ainda faltavam empacotar estavam lá. Sentei no chão e fui guardando aos poucos as coisas nas caixas. Faltavam apenas as fotografias na estante, quando ouvi Marie me chamar do quarto:

- Mamãe – ela choramingou – eu já acordei – ela disse manhosa, assim que passei pela porta.

- Bom dia, luz do dia – eu disse abaixando ao seu lado no colchão.

- huum – ela gemeu, esticando os braços e se espreguiçando.

Fiquei com ela um tempo, apenas acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto ela me contava seu divertido passeio. Edward e Sophie pareciam bem legais, e eu não pude deixar de ficar surpresa quando ela me contou sobre o fato de a empregada estar chorando por causa de seu neto.

- Muito bem meu amor – plantei um beijo em sua testa, trazendo-a para meu colo – que tal tomar um leite agora?

- Pode ser com chocolate de coelhinho mamãe? – ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Sim, mais só se você prometer tomar tudo que a mamãe colocar na xícara – eu disse levantando com ela e indo para a cozinha.

Fiz um grande copo com leite e Nesquik, acompanhado de uma bisnaguinha com nutella. Marie sempre foi muito saudável, por isso muitas vezes eu não me importava por deixá-la comer tantas porcarias. Hoje era sábado e eu não estava com muito saco para comidas elaboradas.

- Mamãe, eu não posso ver o desenho das princesas? – ela disse com um biquinho lindo.

- Sinto muito meu bebe – disse levando-a para sala comigo – a mamãe já colocou a TV na caixa, mais que tal você me ajudar a guardar as fotografias?

- Eu posso? – ela disse animada novamente.

- Claro, pegue aquela caixa ali – eu disse apontando para um monte de caixas vazias no canto.

A manhã passou tão rápido quanto eu poderia imaginar, Marie e eu terminamos de guardar as várias fotografias e resolvemos que era hora de um banho. Enchi sua banheira pequena com água morna e deixei que ela brincasse um tempo. Enquanto eu arrumava a mesa para o almoço.

- Que cheirinho de chocolate – eu disse abrindo a porta do banheiro.

- Eu peguei seu shampoo – ela disse com cara de sapeca – eu não achei o meu do bob esponja, você jogou fora?

- Não, eu só guardei em uma das caixas – eu disse pegando suas roupas e indo com a toalha em sua direção.

- Agente vai embora? – ela disse enquanto eu a ensaboava.

- Nós vamos apenas morar em outra casa – eu disse me lembrando do quanto eu havia gostado do nosso novo lar – lá tem muito espaço pra você brincar e tem até uma banheira grande.

- Tipo uma piscina? – ela disse animada, me fazendo rir de sua empolgação.

- Quase isso – eu disse abrindo a toalha e a enxugando – olha, ta ficando velha com dedos enrugados.

Ela riu achando graça de seus dedos e depois que a troquei, fomos almoçar. Eu fiz comida de microondas já que não tinha muitas opções hoje. Assim que estava terminando de colocar o ultimo prato na caixa, eu ouvi o barulho do caminhão que viria pegar a mudança mais pesada.

- Boa Tarde senhora – disse o rapaz que mais parecia um armário de tão grande – Sou Emmett e esse é Marco.

- Boa Tarde – disso o outro rapaz, que mais parecia um intelectual do que um carregador de mudança.

- Meu nome é Isabella, mas podem me chamar de Bella – eu disse abrindo a porta para que ambos entrassem – as coisas já estão todas em caixas e essas são as que vão para o segundo porão.

- Sim, estamos sabendo. – disse o moço loiro com cara de nerd – Esme nos colocou cientes de tudo

- Então acho que é isso – disse vendo os rapazes já começarem a fazer o serviço pesado – se precisarem de algo é só chamar.

Os dois foram ágeis e com menos de meia hora as coisas já estavam todas fora de casa, e em minutos eu tive a casa toda em total abandono. Apenas Marie e eu na sala com nossas pequenas mochilas de roupa.

- Pronta para uma aventura senhorita Marie? – eu disse pegando sua mão e caminhando até o carro.

- Aonde nós vamos mamãe? – ela disse ligeiramente curiosa.

- Eu estava pensando em ir até Duboce Park – eu disse vendo seus olhos se arregalarem – e fazer um piquenique. O que acha?

- Eu não vejo a hora de chegar lá! – ela disse se ajeitando na cadeirinha no banco de trás.

Passei toda à tarde com Marie no parque. Enquanto ela corria e se divertia, brincando sozinha, eu me deixei viajar pelas paginas de um livro. Em certa altura da tarde, nós paramos nossas atividades e fomos lanchar em baixo de uma grande árvore no parque. Eu não consegui voltar minha atenção para a leitura depois. E me permiti divagar sobre como Marie estava crescendo.

Parece incrível como o tempo passa rapidamente, quando ocupamos nosso tempo com o que gostamos e amamos. Ontem mesmo eu estava com o papel em minhas mãos tremulas, chorando e dizendo a Jake que teríamos um bebe. A surpresa em seu rosto e então nove meses depois o choro da minha menina invadindo a sala de cirurgia.

Após cinco anos estou com minha jóia mais preciosa, em um parque da Califórnia. É surreal às vezes e doloroso ao mesmo tempo, o quanto ela tem crescido e evoluído. Eu já estava me preparando para uma fase critica com vários, "porquês" e sem duvidas as crises existenciais por não ter o pai tão presente. Eu sabia o quanto aquilo iria machucá-la, mais eu não poderia obrigar Jake há passar mais tempo com Marie.

Califórnia sempre foi meu sonho de vida, e agora estou nesta cidade maravilhosa, com minha filha e minha própria loja de doces. Chega a parecer realmente um sonho, quando paro pra pensar. Renné sempre me incentivou, mas tentou de todas as maneiras me fazer desistir de vir pra cá com uma criança a tira colo. Para a infelicidade dela, eu havia herdado a teimosia de Charlie.

-Mamãe, eu quero um sorvete – Marie correu até um carrinho próximo, já escolhendo o seu sabor favorito.

- Aqui está seu sorvete de uva, linda princesa – disse o rapaz educado assim que cheguei atrás dela – Você tem uma linda filha – ele disse assim que lhe dei os trocados pelo sorvete.

- Obrigada – disse olhando atentamente para Marie que chupava seu sorvete.

Ainda fiquei um tempo com ela em meu colo, logo depois que ela terminou seu sorvete. Mais já começava a ficar escuro e eu tinha que dar janta e banho na minha criança. Juntei nossas coisas e fomos para o carro, como era sábado à noite a cidade ficava muito movimentada e acabamos pegando transito no caminho, chegando a nossa nova casa vinte minutos depois.

Marie estava adormecida em meus braços, enquanto eu caminhava pelo enorme jardim para a porta da frente que estava entreaberta. Eu senti meus olhos marejarem com a cena que eu tinha em minha frente, a sala era como a dos meus devaneios de criança. Cada móvel em seu devido lugar, tudo simetricamente combinando com a casa. Eu me sentia em um conto de fadas.

- E então, isso é um sinal de aprovação? – Esme apareceu ao meu lado, vendo evidentemente minha cara de abobalhada.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer – eu disse dando alguns passos – está tudo perfeito. Eu sabia que não iria me arrepender de contratá-la.

- Acho melhor não dizer isso, antes que você saiba de tudo – disse Emmett aparecendo do andar de cima, aparentemente com problemas – Me deixe ajudá-la enquanto minha mãe lhe explica o que houve.

Em um movimento rápido ele tinha Marie dormindo em seu colo, enquanto Esme me puxava para o sofá, com um olhar enigmático.

- Estão me assustando - eu disse assim, que pude sentar.

- Bella, nós tivemos problemas com os quartos e a banheira. – Esme disse rápido – a banheira que estava em sua suíte veio com problema de fabrica e tivemos que trocá-la.

- Isso não é realmente um grande problema – eu comecei antes dela levantar uma mão pra me interromper.

- Mas nós tivemos problemas com as tintas dos quartos – ela disse realmente aborrecida – Isso nunca aconteceu antes, mais eu não sei ao certo o que houve. Só tivemos tempo de concertar isso hoje pela manha. E eu sinto muito por lhe dizer isso, mas o andar de cima ainda tem um cheiro forte de tinta fresca.

- Oh – foi tudo que eu consegui sibilar.

- Acho que não será bom você ficar com Marie aqui hoje, vai fazer mal a você e a ela – ela disse envolvendo minhas mãos nas suas – então eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta.

- É não acho que seja uma boa idéia realmente manter Marie aqui – eu disse concordando com ela – mais não teremos problemas em passar a noite em um hotel ou algo assim...

- Não, de jeito nenhum Bella – ela disse me interrompendo novamente – o erro foi meu, por não checar tudo a tempo. E eu gostaria muito de tê-la em minha casa esta noite. É sábado, e a casa é realmente grande. O que acha?

- Esme, eu não sei se isso será certo – eu não queria incomodar a ninguém e eu tinha obvias condições em ir para um hotel – eu não acho que devo ir.

- Por favor, seria muito bom ter você conosco para o jantar esta noite – dessa vez foi Emmett quem falou, enquanto se sentava no sofá conosco, ainda com Marie em seu colo – Sempre nos reunimos aos sábados lá em casa e não seria incomodo algum ter umas pessoas a mais.

- O que você quis dizer com "nos reunimos"? – perguntei, entendendo como se aquilo fosse uma tradicional noite em família.

- Bem, você sabe. – ele disse envergonhado – ainda existem famílias tradicionais, que se reúnem todos os finais de semana e sentam em volta da mesa para jogar conversa fora.

- Eu continuo achando que vou dar muito trabalho – eu disse sentindo Esme me olhar feito um cãozinho que caiu da mudança, enquanto apertava minhas mãos suavemente – mais sei que não tem como ganhar esta batalha.

- Isso significa que você vai ir? – Disse o outro rapaz vindo todo sujo de tinta lilás, eu tive vontade de rir.

- Eu vou – eu disse me levantando e tomando uma decisão – Eu realmente iria mofar em um hotel e é sempre bom ter alguém pra conversar.

- Nós já acabamos por aqui e estamos indo para casa – Emmett disse se levantando, enquanto eu caminhava para ele, que tinha minha filha nos braços – se importa de levarmos ela? – ele disse antes de eu chegar até ele.

- Não sei, tenho receio de que ela acorde e não me veja por perto – eu disse confusa – isso nunca aconteceu antes, então não sei qual seria sua reação.

- Não acho que ela vá acordar querida – Esme disse passando a mão pelos cabelos de Marie que ressonava tranqüila – Não vejo sinais de que vá acordar tão de repente.

- Tudo bem então – fui até eles, dando um beijo na testa de Marie. O que a fez sorrir um pouco no colo de Emmett e se aconchegar ainda mais em seus braços – qualquer coisa me ligue, disse passando um dos cartões da padaria para o bolso de sua camisa.

Eles logo saíram com Marie e eu fui ver o resto da casa com Esme ao meu encalce. Ela me disse sobre cada detalhe de cada canto da casa, explicando suas idéias enquanto eu olhava tudo admirada. O cheiro forte de tinta realmente estava impregnado em cada cômodo do segundo andar. Eu apenas peguei roupas para mim e Marie, para passarmos a noite na casa de Esme.

Depois de pegar tudo, fechar a casa e colocar meu carro na garagem, eu entrei na Mercedes Ml 320 branca, que Esme dirigia com extrema velocidade. Em poucos minutos nós paramos em frente a uma casa linda, ainda no bairro de Forest Hill.

- Então a ilustre Esme também mora em Forest Hill? – eu disse sorrindo enquanto saia do carro, e era guiada por ela até a porta.

- Eu não posso negar, eu amo este lugar – ela disse parando na metade do caminho olhando para a imponente casa a nossa frente – Acho que é como um sonho real. Morar na Califórnia, ter meus filhos criados, uma enorme casa que eu mesma reformei e decorei. Apesar de já ter uma neta, eu ainda quero muito mais, poder vê-los correndo no jardim em um almoço de domingo, enquanto Carlisle pilota uma churrasqueira. – Ela tinha um olhar sonhador no rosto e um brilho no olhar que eu jamais tinha visto em alguém – Me desculpe, eu ainda fico boba em ver o quão longe eu cheguei.

- Eu sei como se sente – disse olhando com devoção para a mulher ao meu lado – espero um dia chegar à metade de tudo que você disse.

- Você ira chegar Bella, o pouco tempo que passamos juntas. Desde que você me contratou para reformar e mobiliar sua casa, me fez notar o quão doce e atenciosa você pode ser.

- Obrigada – sibilei olhando para meus pés, envergonhada.

Assim que passei pela porta, eu conseguia escutar os gritinhos de Marie pela casa. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir apenas com a doce melodia.

- Mamãe – ela apareceu gritando e correndo em minha direção – me salva.

Eu não tive tempo para raciocinar direito, eu passei Marie para trás e estufei meu peito em uma posição protetora. E dei de cara com um Emmett em roupas confortáveis e um sorriso gigante no rosto. Quando me dei conta todos me olhavam sorrindo e Emmett se chacoalhava de tanto gargalhar na minha frente.

- Parece que temos uma Mamãe Urso em casa hoje – disse Carlisle rindo com a minha atitude.

- Eu não raciocinei antes de agir – eu disse corando.

- Sem problemas Bella – disse Esme passando o braço pelos meus ombros – eu entendo perfeitamente a sua posição.

- Bella, você é a moça da famosa padaria não é? – disse a baixinha, vindo em minha direção. A mesma que acompanhava Edward na tarde de ontem.

- Sim, sou eu – disse sorrindo pra ela, antes de senti-la se enroscar em um abraço.

– É muito bom ter você com agente hoje. Sou Alice, namorada de Jasper – ela me soltou voltando a segurar a mão de Jasper. Eu estava confusa.

- Eu sou Rosalie, esposa do Emmett – disse uma loira escultural, vindo me cumprimentar – Meus Parabéns você tem uma filha linda.

- Obrigada – disse olhando para Marie que estava segurando minha perna.

- Agora você não pega – ela gritou olhando para Emmett com um sorriso travesso.

- Ele realmente não vai te pegar agora – eu disse fazendo ela me olhar, com seus olhos questionadores. – está na hora do banho, não acha?

- Ah, mais eu quero brincar com o tio Emm – ela disse fazendo bico.

- Depois você brinca com ele – eu disse me abaixando para sua altura – mas precisamos tomar banho, ou o tio Emm não vai querer brincar com uma menina fedida.

Ela olhou de mim para Emmett, que enrugava o rosto em uma careta. Fingindo estar sentindo um cheiro ruim.

- Eu estava mesmo sentindo um cheiro ruim – ele disse vindo e pegando ela em seu colo – era seu chulé.

Todos caíram em uma gostosa risada, Emmett tinha um instinto paizão dentro dele, chegava a ser palpável. Nós subimos para o quarto de hóspedes e eu dei banho em Marie, que me contava empolgada sobre como iria ser legal dormir em uma casa com tanta gente.

Assim que terminei de trocá-la, e pentear seus cabelos. O ursão como ela havia apelidado Emmett veio buscá-la, enquanto eu me deliciava em um banho. E havia optado por uma roupa mais casual, sabendo que todos jantariam juntos e que eu não estava em minha própria casa. Peguei um jeans e uma batinha azul de seda, calçando sapatilhas.

Enquanto penteava meus cabelos em frente ao espelho eu divagava sobre como Marie era privada de certas regalias, como ter uma família grande e unida como a dos Cullen. Era notável seu singelo sorriso, suas gargalhadas com Emmett e até mesmo com Carlisle marido de Esme. Eu estava surpresa, por ela se dar tão bem com pessoas totalmente estranhas.

Na verdade eu estava nostálgica, comigo mesma. Eu nunca havia me sentindo tão à vontade com alguém, até começar a sair com Esme para almoços e cafés da tarde, descobri nela uma mãe incrível além de uma pessoa de grande sucesso na vida. Eram mais freqüentes nossos encontros de um tempo para cá, pela finalização da casa e eu me via triste com a separação.

Então ela me trouxe até sua casa, para passar uma noite. E eu me senti totalmente em casa, como se aqui fosse meu lugar e essas pessoas fossem minha família. Meu coração estava pequeno, diante do fato de Marie nunca ter tido essa experiência. Era sempre Renné e Phill, ou então Billy e Charlie. Nunca houve tios ou tias e nunca haveria.

Eu sempre me orgulhei por ser uma menina responsável e ser sempre centrada em um objetivo. Há cinco anos as coisas mudaram um pouco, mais eu ainda assim consegui tudo o que planejava antes. Deixando de lado, minha vida amorosa. Em momentos como esse, de cabeça vazia e lembranças dolorosas, eu acabava sempre voltando a este ponto.

Eu não tinha alguém.

Isso não era algo que eu poderia mudar sozinha e não era realmente uma coisa tão fácil quando se tem um filho. Com vinte e quatro anos, eu não tinha como sair para a noite, à maioria dos meus amigos e amigas eram casados e como Charlie sempre fez questão de me lembrar, eu ficaria para titia.

Eu sonhava todas as noites com alguém ao meu lado na cama, para que eu pudesse contar como foi meu dia, para me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem quando as coisas estivessem ruins. Que me acordasse com beijos carinhosos e que amasse Marie assim como eu. Era um sonho distante e quase impossível eu sei.

Mas minha mente era uma traidora e volta e meia eu voltava a pensar nisso. Aquele não era o momento e nem o local apropriado para me preocupar com aquilo. Eu terminei de fazer o coque frouxo em meu cabelo e logo sai do quarto, encostando a porta levemente. Eu escutava Marie conversar animada com alguém lá em baixo e então afugentei todos os pensamentos ruins que estavam antes me perturbando, eu iria aproveitar esta noite e dar a minha filha o que ela nunca teve.

Uma família de verdade.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado de conhecer um pouco mais a Bella e a fofa da Marie.**

**Pra quem gosta de ler uma história e ter imagens e idéias pra imaginação fluir mais fácil eu deixo a dica do tumblr ( http : / / mineyoursandours . tumblr . com / ) é só retirar ;). Lá vou postar fotos, explicar um pouco das minhas idéias e é claro que podem conter spoilers. *todas pula de alegria***

**Ah, o capitulo veio antes de quarta, sou muito boazinha né? xD E o próximo capitulo vem no máximo até o final de semana !**

**Vejo vocês logo, mordidinhas :***


	3. Conhecendo mais os Cullen

**Oi amadinhas *o***

**Primeiramente, me desculpem pelo atraso e culpem totalmente Cannes e Robsten 3**

**Vamos a leitura?**

* * *

**3 – Conhecendo melhor os Cullen**

Por Edward –

- Vamos Sophie – gritei da ponta da escada. – Estamos atrasados e você sabe que titia Alice detesta atrasos.

Ela veio correndo com seu balde de legos, que eu havia comprado pouco tempo atrás.

- Agora sim estou pronta – respondeu me dando a mão, enquanto caminhávamos para a porta.

Ajeitei-a em sua cadeirinha e fui para o assento do motorista, ligando o volvo, e partindo em seguida. Sorte que Esme não morava muito longe, e assim eu gastaria menos tempo na estrada. Estacionei na garagem, já sabendo que ficaria por ali mesmo essa noite.

- Será que o tio Emm vai brincar comigo hoje? – Sophie perguntou antes de eu tirá-la de sua cadeirinha.

- E porque ele não brincaria? – sibilei confuso, Emmet sempre brincava com ela – Vocês sempre brincam juntos.

- Mas ele sempre diz que brinquedo é coisa de criança – ela disse ao meu lado subindo as escadas que davam até a porta principal – E ele não é mais criança.

- Você pode piscar os seus olhos, como tia Alice ensinou – ri com aquilo, eu estava literalmente ensinando minha filha amolecer o coração das pessoas – e ele vai acabar brincando com você.

Ela apenas sorriu e correu até a porta, tocando a campainha em seguida. Esperamos até a porta se abrir nos deparando com Esme e Marie. Marie?

- Marie – minha filha gritou pulando de mãos dadas com a amiguinha.

- Sophie – era impossível não rir diante da situação.

- Entre Edward – minha mãe falou, depositando um beijo em minha testa – acho que teremos um belo jantar esta noite.

- Estou surpreso – disse entrando e fechando a porta atrás de mim – desde quando conhece Marie?

- Desde que Bella me contratou, para reformar e mobiliar a casa das duas – ela respondeu enquanto caminhávamos para a sala – Já se conhecem?

- Sim – Bella respondeu do último degrau da escada, agora tínhamos total atenção na sala – Sophie está na mesma classe que Marie.

- Oh, isso é realmente bom – Alice disse enquanto ajudava as duas a espalharem os legos pela sala – agora vou ter duas princesas comigo no castelo.

- Marie também vai ser uma princesa? – perguntou Sophie.

- É claro, agora temos a Rainha Esme, e suas três princesas, Alice, Sophie e Marie – ela disse enquanto piscava para as pequenas.

- Tio Emmett, me ajuda a montar uma casinha – Marie pediu.

- É claro princesa Fiona – e foi para o chão junto com Alice e Sophie, que apenas deu um sorriso pra ele, indo para seu colo e o ajudando também.

Todos na sala deram uma risada com o novo apelido de Marie, mais eu conhecia Emm demasiadamente bem e então ele provavelmente estava retrucando algo feito pela pequenina.

- Alguém se importa em me ajudar com algumas coisas na cozinha? – minha mãe perguntou, levando todas as mulheres para lá.

Minutos depois, o cheiro que vinha da cozinha era ótimo, tinha quase certeza de que era lasanha. Era meu prato favorito eu reconheceria à distância, mas havia um aroma diferente que estava me deixando incerto, talvez fosse um novo tempero.

Minutos depois estava com Marie e Sophie no banheiro, ajudando-as a lavar as mãos para jantarmos, eu tinha esse costume, de ser super protetor com a higiene de todos em volta, sabendo quantos problemas poderíamos ter se não nos cuidássemos.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Bella perguntou encostada na porta.

- Acho que não – eu disse enxugando a mão de ambas – tudo certo né meninas?

- Sim – elas responderam, antes de sair em disparada para a sala de jantar.

- Marie Swan, não corra – ela disse indo atrás da pequena, que a essa altura já estava sentada na mesa ao lado de Sophie – você sabe muito bem que não é legal correr.

- Uh, eu já entendi – ela disse olhando para o prato, visivelmente constrangida – me desculpe.

- Desculpada – Bella disse saindo brava, e indo pra cozinha ajudar Esme que trazia as coisas até a sala de jantar.

- Essa mulher é mesmo determinada – Rosalie disse divagando sobre a convidada.

- Tenho que concordar, Bella tem uma personalidade forte – disse Alice.

Com a mesa posta e como em todos os outros sábados nós jantamos, descobri que a lasanha de Bella era incrivelmente saborosa, e eu havia deixado de gostar da lasanha de Esme. Sophie comeu ligeiramente bem, o que era difícil. Não deixei de notar que todos comeram além da conta e depois de todos estarem alimentados eu ainda estava comendo.

- Não acredito que Edward está tomando o lugar de Emmett – Alice falou em meio a risadinhas.

- Não estou tomando o lugar de ninguém, apenas estou fascinado com esta lasanha, o que há de diferente nela?

- São alguns temperos, não tem nada de tão espetacular – Bella disse assumindo um tom rosado nas bochechas.

- Mãe me desculpe, mas a lasanha de Bella acabou de atingir o primeiro lugar da tabela de pratos favoritos.

A mesa ficou quieta demais, com todos os olhares sobre mim. E então a ficha caiu como uma tijolada na cabeça, eu nunca fazia comentários ou elogiava alguém, não na frente de todos da família. Por um momento achei que tinha colocado um clima tenso em todos pelo resto da noite.

- Papai – Sophie me chamou, fazendo todos soltarem as respirações – posso ir pra sala brincar com os legos?

- Sim querida, mas sem fazer muita bagunça.

Ela assentiu e saiu animada com Marie para a sala onde estávamos antes, o clima desconfortável ainda permanecia, então Bella tentou consertar as coisas, recolheu os pratos que estava em seu alcance e foi para a cozinha, Esme tentou convencê-la de deixar lá e que Maria a empregada cuidaria disso amanhã pela manhã, mas não houve negociação. Bella era realmente uma moça muito decidida.

- Posso ajudar? – eu disse a imitando, mais cedo quando eu estava lavando a mão de nossas filhas.

- Não, acho que consigo lidar com isso sozinha – ela colocava as coisas na máquina de lavar louças.

- Eu acho que nunca vi a máquina tão cheia deste jeito – estava chocado com a quantidade de coisas que ela havia conseguido colocar lá.

- Quando tem movimento demais na confeitaria, não tenho muito tempo pra lavar a louça – ela disse enquanto fechava e ligava a máquina – então aprendi a colocar o máximo possível de itens, sem deixar que estrague.

Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto a máquina fazia seu trabalho, logo que ela parou, Bella abriu a tampa e começou a enxugar os pratos com um guardanapo. Enquanto trabalhávamos juntos, já que ela não sabia onde guardar os utensílios. Nós conversamos sobre a escolinha das meninas e sobre o que teria trazido ela até a Califórnia.

- Bella, nós vamos sair pra dançar – Alice perguntou quicando ao redor dela na cozinha – você vem conosco, não é?

- Definitivamente não – ela disse terminando de ajeitar a pia – eu estou muito cansada, não quero deixar Marie sozinha na primeira vez que ela dorme fora de sua própria casa e eu realmente não sou boa em dançar.

- Vamos Bella – ela piscava os olhos daquele maldito jeito que derretia corações.

- Eu já disse que não Alice, e pare de piscar os olhos desse jeito – eu ri com sua atitude.

- Hoje você venceu – minha fadinha disse com um bico tamanho de um elefante – mais da próxima você não escapa.

Eu e Bella caminhamos até a sala, onde todos os outros se despediam das garotas, e de meus pais, Alice ainda lançou aquele bico na direção a Bella, que apenas balançou a cabeça negando e então todos saíram.

- Porque titia Alice estava com tromba de elefante mamãe? – Marie perguntou, quando Bella sentou no grande tapete com as duas garotas para brincar.

- Ela só estava um pouco chateada, nada demais.

Ficamos todos na sala por um tempo, brincando com as meninas e ouvindo Carlisle nos contar algumas das minhas travessuras de criança, ainda era cedo quando Esme disse que iria se deitar e Carlisle como um bom marido subiu ao lado dela, desejando-nos uma boa noite.

- Papai, a gente pode assistir ao filme das esquiletes? – Sophie perguntou já guardando os legos.

- Sim, mas acho que teremos de fazer uma pequena mudança – respondi enquanto tirava a mesa de centro que havia na sala – pode me ajudar com uma coisa?

- Claro – Bella disse me seguindo escada acima.

- Pegue alguns cobertores e travesseiros – eu indiquei a porta enquanto ia até os colchões reserva – Sophie não vai agüentar muito tempo acordada e acredito que Marie também não.

- É, as duas se divertiram muito hoje – ela tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto.

Descemos com as coisas e ela me ajudou a organizar a grande cama no meio da sala, Sophie e Marie se esparramaram no chão, enquanto eu colocava o mais novo DVD que ela tinha comprado. Alvin e os Esquilos agora eram o desenho do momento, pelo menos em minha casa.

- Bella – Sophie chamou sua atenção que estava no sofá ao lado – você pode deitar com a gente?

Me assustei com o pedido da minha pequena, mas a Swan pareceu não se incomodar com este fato.

- Espere um minuto eu já volto – ela disse levantando e subindo as escadas.

Minutos depois ela voltou com seus cabelos soltos, em um pijama azul de seda e meias. Ela apenas se ajeitou no enorme colchão no meio das duas pequenas, então ela protetoramente abraçou cada uma das duas, trazendo-as para seu peito e alisando seus cabelos. Minutos depois Sophie e Marie estavam dormindo tranqüilas, mas Bella parecia interessada no filme.

Ainda assistimos algum tempo, Bella já estava entre o mundo dos sonhos e o mundo real, eu queria gargalhar vendo como ela parecia uma criança lutando contra seu sono.

- Pare de pensar alto Edward – ela disse fechando os olhos e me fazendo pular no lugar que estava – E levante logo dessa merda de sofá e deite no colchão.

Eu estava chocado de mais pra reagir.

- Eu vou ter que mandar de novo Edward? – mesmo quase inconsciente ela ainda era a mesma pessoa mandona e de gênio forte.

- Estou indo – eu disse levantando do sofá, desligando a TV e apagando a luz – Boa noite Bella.

- Boa noite Edward.

E então nós quatro caímos no mundo do sonho, naquele sábado á noite.

**Por Bella -**

Ainda era muito cedo, quando eu realmente despertei. O sol batia fraco pela janela da sala dos Cullens, eu não queria acordar ninguém, mas minha especialidade na cozinha eram cookies. Levantei do colchão, deixando meus três acompanhantes dormindo como anjos. Fui até o banheiro que havia no andar inferior e tirei um tempo para minha higiene matinal.

Sorri ligeiramente ao passar pela sala novamente, vendo como Edward abraçado as duas meninas. Fui até a cozinha evitando fazer barulho e comecei a preparar os cookies de chocolate.

- Você e o meu irmão, hein? – disse Emmett aparecendo logo atrás de mim.

- Droga garoto – eu bati em seu braço forte – precisa me assustar desse jeito?

- Eu não tive a intenção – respondeu enquanto ia até a geladeira – e então?

- E então o que Emm? – Eu não conseguia explicar o quanto eu me sentia confortável com qualquer uma daquelas pessoas.

- Você... Edward... Dormindo juntos? – ele disse enquanto me ajudava a arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã.

- Uh, não é nada disso que você está pensando – respondi abrindo o forno e tirando os cookies – Sophie me pediu pra dormir no colchão com as duas, então seu irmão estava quase dormindo torto no sofá. Eu apenas o chamei para ir para o chão, já que havia bastante espaço.

- Vou deixar passar, desta vez Bella – ele disse assim que a mesa estava posta e que Alice e Rose apontavam na escada.

Ver Alice me lembrou de certa conversa que eu teria com Jasper! Desde quando ele namorava uma Cullen? Eu sabia que ele estava dividindo o consultório com Edward, mas nada, além disso.

- Bom dia a todos – a pequena anã disse – que cheiro maravilhoso, você quem preparou Bella?

- Sim – eu respondi simplesmente.

Logo estávamos à mesa, faltando apenas Edward e as meninas, todos estavam animados pela noite de ontem ,e dizendo o quanto estavam bons os cookies. Esme fazia planos para a tarde de domingo em família, sempre me perguntando o que eu achava. Eu não tinha nada de tão importante.

Domingo sempre foi o dia de estragar minha pequena filha, então nos alimentávamos com bobagens e passávamos o dia fazendo o que viesse na mente. Hoje era o famoso dia do chocolate na Ghirardelli Square, então eu estava pensado em ir até lá e apenas comer vários tipos de chocolates.

- O que acha Bella? – Esme disse falando de irmos até o parque de Yerba Buena Gardens.

- Seria um prazer – disse criando coragem para propor uma ideia – mas hoje é o dia do chocolate na Ghirardelli Square, e estava querendo levar Marie lá.

- Chocolates ursinha – Emmett respondeu olhando para Rose, usando o apelido que Marie havia dado a eles – Nós vamos não é?

- Emm, ela disse que vai levar Marie e não carregar uma tropa de loucos – ela disse dando um tapa na nuca dele.

- Oh, eu realmente adoraria ter vocês comigo. Não seria incomodo algum.

- Então vamos todos, eu não vejo à hora de me deliciar com chocolates.

Enquanto Alice e Esme arrumavam a cozinha, subi para trocar de roupa e separar as coisas de Marie. Todos estavam se arrumando para sair, e eu havia decidido acordar minha pequena, para lhe dar café da manhã e trocá-la.

- Marie, Sophie – eu disse beijando respectivamente suas testas suadas – Acordem princesas, hoje é dia de comer chocolate.

- Chocolate Bella? – Sophie pulou sentada.

- Sim, mas antes precisamos tomar café e trocar de roupa.

- Eu posso dormir mais cinco minutos? – Marie disse se virando para o lado, aconchegando nos braços de Edward que ainda dormia.

- Ok, eu volto em cinco minutos – disse me levantando e subindo com Sophie – Eu preciso que você me mostre onde estão suas coisas princesa.

Ela me levou até a bolsa, onde ela mesma escolheu suas roupas e pelo que pude ver todas eram de marca. Ela pediu ajuda apenas para pentear os cabelos e prender, enquanto eu trabalhava conversamos animadamente.

- Quando meu pai tenta fazer maria-chiquinha, nunca dá certo – ela disse assim que eu terminei de prender a segunda mecha de cabelo.

- Ele ao menos tenta – eu disse buscando amenizar a situação – mas seu cabelo é lindo e você fica linda de qualquer maneira.

- Obrigada Bella – ela disse me abraçando assim que acabei.

- Ainda não terminei – falei, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- Não?

- Me acompanha, acho que tenho algo que vai combinar com você.

Eu fui com Sophie até meu quarto tirando da minha bolsa duas fitas de cetim, amarrei cada uma delas com um laço, no lugar onde estava o elástico. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, e disse que ninguém nunca tinha feito algo tão lindo em seu cabelo.

- Agora que você já está uma princesa linda, que tal tomar café? – perguntei retirando a da cadeira que estava sentada ,e descendo as escadas em seguida.

Fomos pra cozinha, e a coloquei na bancada, pegando em seguida os cookies que havia feito entregando dois a ela. Enquanto preparava leite com Nesquik de morango, que Marie tanto adorava.

- O que é isso Bella? – ela disse olhando para o copo com o leite.

- Leite, você gosta não é?

- Sim, mais o leite que tem lá em casa é escuro e não cor de rosa.

- Ah, tome um pouco deste e eu acho que você vai adorar.

Ela olhou desconfiada, mas tomou um gole pequeno.

- Eu acho que não quero – ela disse, porém levando o copo até a boca novamente – mais aquele leite escuro. Esse é mais lindo e mais gostoso.

- Sim, Marie também gosta muito – eu disse enquanto ia para o seu lado e esperava ela terminar.

- Terminei Bella – ela sibilou me fazendo rir – O que eu disse errado?

- Nada errado, você só está com um belo bigode rosa, vem vamos lavar.

Depois de lavar sua boca as mãos, Sophie e eu fomos pra sala acordar Edward e Marie, mas alguém já havia feito isso por mim, a sala já estava arrumada novamente e todos conversavam entre eles distraidamente.

- Bom dia – Sophie disse assim que chegamos.

- Então a Branca de Neve acordou? – Emm disse de onde estava ao lado de Rose – Já era tempo heim, os sete anões já acordaram faz tempo.

- Alice acordou cedo então? – Edward disse fazendo todos rirem, enquanto descia as escadas com Marie em seu colo.

- Acho que algo está errado por aqui não é? – Disse Emmett novamente e o único som que se ouviu após isso, foi o tapa de Rosalie em sua nuca.

Edward não deixou que eu desse café da manhã para minha própria filha, alegando que eu havia pegado a sua, e então nós apenas conversamos na sala enquanto ele estava com Marie na cozinha.

Cerca de uma hora depois nós estávamos sendo divididos em carros, e eu seguia com Marie, Sophie e seu pai em seu volvo até o Ghirardelli. Edward dirigia dentro da lei e eu estava com um sorriso idiota estampado no meu rosto por ele estar escutando Justin Bieber. Marie adorava o novo cantor teen , e provavelmente Sophie não tinha escutado, até aquele momento.

Estávamos quase no Ghirardelli, quando Edward ergueu um pouco o volume, animando as duas garotinhas e se inclinou um pouco pra mim.

- Até quando elas vão escutar isso?

- Marie já escuta tem um bom tempo e então acho que você terá que agüentar essa musica por algum tempo – eu ri de sua cara de sofrimento – e então quando ele lançar à próxima, você pode ao menos trocar de musica.

- Isso é dolorosamente ridículo – ele disse voltando a se ajeitar no banco, enquanto procurava uma vaga para estacionar.

Depois de todos estarem na entrada do parque, animados pelo dia lindo que fazia em São Francisco. Edward simplesmente disse que iria comprar as entradas e então todos riram da cara dele. Era visível que ele não estava nem um pouco confortável em escutar Justin Bieber todos os dias.

- O houve pra ele ficar neste estado? – Alice disse rindo delicadamente em seu jeito de fada.

- Ele está irritado – Sophie falou primeiro – porque Marie me apresentou o Justin Bieber.

- Justin quem? – Carlisle perguntou atordoado.

- Justin Bieber, vovô – ela disse como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Oh, aquele que Marie vivia suspirando pela casa? – Jasper disse rindo.

- Sim titio, acredita que Sophie ainda não tinha escutado? – minha filha falou como se aquilo fosse algo realmente importante.

- Isso é muito ruim mesmo – Emm abriu a boca, e eu poderia jurar que viria bomba – então acho que agora a Sophie vai poder escutar todos os dias não é?

- Mas eu não tenho um cd ou algo assim pra ouvir tio – ela disse olhando para os pés, enquanto vinha para meu lado.

- Eu acho que posso conseguir um pra você – eu disse sorrindo com Emm diabolicamente.

- Obrigada por acabar com a minha vida, querida – Edward disse ironicamente e em seguida passando os convites para cada um – Cada um tem direito a quinze chocolates e após isso teremos que pagar com o nosso bolso.

Nós entramos no local e a tentação em não comer todos os chocolates era grande, tenho que confessar. Todos estavam se divertindo, o que era muito bom e sem dúvidas aquele seria um domingo memorável.

Por volta do meio dia Marie disse que estava com fome, e optamos em almoçar por ali mesmo, a família Cullen também mantinha o domingo como o dia de "folga", onde comiam apenas besteiras. Descobri horas mais tarde que isso não agradava Edward, pela má alimentação de Sophie. Então apenas o lembrei como ele provavelmente adorava esses domingos quando pequeno e ele sem jeito se calou, ganhando piadinhas de Emmett e até mesmo de Esme.

Descobri também que Alice apesar do seu modo hiperativo, era uma grande amiga, e que Jasper sorria como um bobo ao lado dela, estava feliz pelo meu irmão de coração ter encontrado alguém. Vinham então Esme e Carlisle que eram pessoas muito doces e sem dúvida irradiavam amor. Logo em seguida Emmett e Rosalie, eram como uma peça chave para toda a família, o lado brincalhão dele se encaixando corretamente ao lado sério de Rosalie, eles pareciam feitos um para o outro.

E então tinha Edward e Sophie, eu me sentia diferente em relação a eles dois, ainda mais depois do comentário de Alice no almoço, que mesmo sem querer, aquilo me deixou com pulgas na orelha o resto do dia.

**Flashback on**

- Bella eu quero mais um pouco dessa coisa que pinta língua – Sophie disse falando da beterraba.

- Claro – eu disse colocando um pouco mais em seu prato e a ajudando com a comida.

Enquanto eu ajudava Sophie a comer, eu ouvi Marie pedir algo. Mas com tantas pessoas na mesa eu não me preocupei alguém ajudaria minha pequena. Então alguns minutos mais tarde, eu percebi o quando a mesa estava em silêncio e me virei pra ver pares de olhos em mim, Edward e as meninas.

- O que houve? – ele disse vendo todos os olhos sobre nós quatro.

- Eles ficam tão lindo juntos! – Alice declamou suspirando.

Então todos na mesa riram baixinho, vendo o olhar que Edward e eu cruzamos desconfortáveis.

- Eu preciso concordar – disse Esme séria demais para o meu gosto.

- Bella, minha boca tá vazia de novo – Sophie disse amavelmente me fazendo sair do transe.

**Flashback off**

Então o dia passou rapidamente após isso, e logo Edward estava deixando Marie e eu em nossa casa nova, e nos desejando uma boa noite.

Subi com minha pequena, dando lhe banho e colocando um pijama. Enquanto ela brincava em seu novo quarto, fui preparar algo para jantarmos e depois fomos assistir um pouco de TV.

Alguns minutos mais tarde ela já respirava tranquilamente em meu colo, enquanto eu a depositava em sua nova cama. E fui para meu quarto, estava exausta como há tempos não ficava. Mergulhando em um mundo de sonhos, onde um profundo par de olhos verdes me encaravam.

* * *

**Eu sei que os capítulos ainda estão pequenos, mas eu já os tinha escrito a bastante tempo e daqui a pouco eles irão ficar maiores. Só não quero misturar muito as coisas agora no começo. OK?**

**Quero pedir também para as pessoas que estão lendo e não estão comentando, é muito importante vocês colocarem as suas opiniões, assim posso saber se estou indo bem ou mal e também é uma maneira de incentivo!**

**Não se esqueçam de passar no tumblr (está no meu perfil) para conferir as imagens e informações sobre a fic. Podem conter spoilers por lá *assovia***

**É isso, vejo vocês logo.**

**Mordidinhas :***


	4. Problemas e Armações

**Oi amadinhos, desculpem a demora. Minhas desculpas e motivos estão após o capitulo.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**4 - Problemas e Armações.**

**Por Bella –**

Preciso sentar, onde eu encontro uma cadeira? A semana foi uma correria, e ainda era quinta-feira, segunda, terça e quarta passaram pra mim como um borrão. Eu havia feito algumas mudanças na decoração da padaria, com a ajuda de Esme nesses dois dias e em uma de nossas conversas ela me sugeriu contratar alguém, como gerente. Assim eu poderia respirar um pouco mais.

Eu acabei amadurecendo a idéia e falaria com Ben no final da semana. Não acho que ele recusaria e pra ser sincera estava contando com aquilo. Cinco minutos, era tudo o que eu tinha até pegar Marie na escola, que hoje parecia estar incrivelmente longe do meu alcance.

- Mike segure as pontas pra mim, estou indo buscar Marie – disse pegando minha bolsa e minhas chaves.

- Ok Bella, vai trazer a pestinha pra cá? – ele sempre se referia a Marie assim.

- Vou – apenas respondi, sem tempo para ralhar da maneira como ele havia chamado minha pequena.

Cinco minutos depois e eu finalmente cheguei à escola, encontrando Ana, Sophie e Marie, desci do carro indo em direção as três sentadas nos degraus da entrada da secretaria, ainda fiquei conversando com Ana algum tempo, fazia anos que eu não tinha contato com minha velha amiga de faculdade.

- O que será que houve com o papai querida – disse pra Sophie que estava sentadinha na escadaria da secretaria.

- Eu não sei Bella – ela se levantou e veio até mim com os pequenos olhos verdes cheio de água – acho que o papai me esqueceu.

- Edward não ligou ou disse que alguém viria buscá-la – Ana disse ao meu lado, verificando no relógio constatei que ele estava meia hora atrasado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor – disse pegando-a em meu colo – você está com fome?

- Um pouco só – ela disse e então um pequeno sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios – mas eu adoraria comer um de seus cupcakes.

Ana, Marie e eu não pudemos fazer nada, além de gargalhar.

- Então nós vamos comer cupcakes - a coloquei no chão e enquanto ela fazia planos com Marie, puxei Ana para mais perto – estou levando-a comigo. Se Edward aparecer ou ligar diga apenas que alguém já veio buscá-la.

- Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso Bella, ele iria ficar preocupado – ela gaguejou com medo.

- Não tem problema, pelo menos aquele estúpido aprende a não esquecer mais a filha na escolinha – eu disse antes de tirar o celular da bolsa e discar um velho numero conhecido.

Na terceira chamada Esme atendeu.

_- Bella querida, tudo bom? – ela disse animada._

- Mais ou menos Esme.

_- Oh, o que houve? Algo errado com a casa? – ela disse preocupada._

- Na verdade minha casa está ótima você fez um bom trabalho – disse realmente grata – mas acho que você esqueceu-se de dizer a Edward o quanto é importante não esquecer seus filhos na escola.

_- Não acredito que ele esqueceu minha preciosidade – sua voz soava realmente brava pelo telefone._

- Sim acredite, ele conseguiu esquecê-la em sua primeira semana de aula. Mas eu liguei apenas para avisá-la que eu estou raptando ela comigo.

_- Oh, isso soa bem pra mim – ela disse com risinhos._

- Estou deixando avisado na escola também, que caso ele ligue ou apareça é para dizer que alguém já veio buscá-la.

_- Ótimo Bella – nós parecíamos adolescente prestes a fazer alguma algazarra – Vou lhe passar o numero do celular de Edward e __você pode apenas mandar uma sms dizendo__ que raptou a filha dele por um tempo._

- Isso soa bem pra mim – eu disse usando a mesma frase usada por ela minutos antes.

Minutos depois desliguei, e Ana apenas assentiu dizendo que não contaria nada, ajeitei as meninas no carro e assim que terminei me despedi da minha velha amiga e professora de Marie.

- Ah, Bella – ela gritou pouco antes de eu sair com o carro – marquei na agenda de ambas as meninas, gostaria de conversar com você e Edward amanha às quatro e meia.

- Ok, vou dar uma olhada, Até amanha então - me despedi dando partida e indo até a confeitaria. Minutos depois eu entrei com as duas e Mike logo foi tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Pague uma e leve duas, é? – disse assim que me ajudou com as mochilas.

- Nada disso – eu disse assim que fui até o balcão com os bolinhos e pedi que elas escolhessem – O pai de Sophie esqueceu a pobrezinha na escola e como Esme mora perto de casa eu me ofereci para levá-la.

- Acho que entendi – ele disse logo depois se virando para as duas – Ei meninas, escolham logo ou eles vão sair correndo.

- É que são tantos, eu fico cafusa – Sophie disse olhando para o balcão.

- É confusa querida, e não tem problema demorar a escolher. Demore o quanto quiser – eu disse, lançando um olhar mortal a Mike – Cuide delas, eu preciso fazer um telefonema e logo em seguida vamos fechar.

Fui até os fundos e abri a mochila de Marie vendo realmente que havia um bilhete, com horário e dizendo que seria uma reunião, mas não falava sobre o que era ... Será que Marie estava com problemas na escola? Em sua primeira semana de aula? Eu estava preocupada, na agenda de Sophie o bilhete era idêntico, então eu logo imaginei que fosse a todos os pais.

E então uma idéia melhor do que a anterior se passou em minha cabeça, liguei para Esme e lhe dei as coordenadas do que eu planejava fazer. Ela concordou em me ajudar, dizendo que passaria na minha casa mais tarde, ou caso não conseguisse pediria para Alice fazê-lo.

Fui até o balcão da frente, checando Mike que agora estava ajudando as pequenas a desenharem em uma mesinha na ala infantil. E optei por usar o telefone da confeitaria ao ligar para Angela.

- Consultório de pediatria, Angela falando – ela disse formal.

- Hei Ang, é a Bella.

-Bella querida, me desculpe pelo final de semana. Ben me contou que você ligou pedindo para que ele a ajudasse.

- Não se desculpe querida, eu dei um jeitinho, e então como foi a segunda lua de Mel? – perguntei e poderia jurar que ela estava vermelha.

-Oh, foi ótima... Sabe como é, é sempre bom tirar um tempo apenas com Ben.

- Entendo perfeitamente, e Antony como está há tempos não vejo aquele garoto.

- Está enorme, passou o final de semana na casa dos avôs então está cheio de histórias para contar.

- Eu sei bem como é, Marie vive cheia das histórias mesmo morando longe de Charlie.

- Acho que estou te enrolando Bella, quer falar com Jasper não é querida?

- Não, dessa vez ele está fora. É com você mesmo que quero falar – eu precisava de uns favores.

-Bom, então pode falar – eu sentia o medo e a expectativa em sua voz.

- Sabe se Edward tem algum paciente às quatro e meia de amanha?

- Até agora nenhum, você gostaria de trazer Marie? – ela estava confusa.

- Não, até porque não teria lógica levar ela, sendo que Jasper também é um pediatra e o vejo com freqüência.

- Então não estou entendendo – ela foi sincera.

- Não marque ninguém das quatro em diante, Edward tem uma reunião na escola de Marie as cinco e ele não sabe disso, por que esqueceu a própria filha na escola.

- Pobre menina, não merece o pai que tem – ela disse segurando o riso.

- E não pretendo deixá-lo saber com quem ela está tão cedo. Pode fazer esse favor de não agendar ninguém, e é claro, não contar nada disso a ele?

- Claro, será um prazer ajudar – ela estava animada com a idéia, era das minhas. Uma boa lição e isso nunca mais irá se repetir.

- Obrigada Ângela, então até amanha. – disse me despedindo dela.

Se tudo desse certo Edward teria uma lição daquelas, Onde já se viu esquecer a própria filha na escola? E em sua primeira semana de aula? Minha vontade era matá-lo a sangue frio. Mas eu seria boazinha, e lhe daria apenas um susto. Um grande susto.

Fechamos a padaria e eu segui pra casa com duas tagarelas no banco de trás.

- Mamãe, coloca o cd do Justin Bieber? – Marie pediu.

Então eu liguei o som do carro e dirigi até em casa, enquanto as duas se enrolavam com a letra das musicas. Assim que chegamos a casa, tirei seus uniformes e as deixei andando pela casa apenas de calçinha.

Eu estava na cozinha, quando as duas resolveram dar o ar da graça.

- Mamãe, podemos brincar no porão? – Marie disse animada.

- Claro meu amor.

- Bella – Sophie me chamou – não é escuro lá?

- Não querida, pode ficar tranqüila. Aposto que você vai adorar brincar lá – eu mal terminei de dizer e Marie saiu rebocando a amiga.

Eu havia aproveitado o fato da casa ter dois porões, usando um para guardar os móveis da antiga casa e o outro para fazer uma casinha de bonecas para Marie. Ela pareceu relutante no começo com a idéia, mas então ela me ajudou a pintar e decorar o lugar, agora era ali que ela passava maior parte do tempo quando estava em casa.

A campainha tocou e fui até lá para ver uma saltitante Alice pelo olho mágico, abri a porta e ela logo entrou, fez mil elogios sobre a casa, mesmo sabendo que Esme havia decorado... Ela já deveria estar acostumada. E depois me entregou as coisas de Sophie para passar a noite em casa e um uniforme limpo para a escola.

- E então, está tudo tão quieto – ela disse enquanto tomava um gole de suco que eu havia preparado – onde estão as duas?

- No porão – eu disse tranquilamente.

Alice engasgou com o suco e só então eu percebi que ela deveria ter pensado horrores.

- Vamos, vou te levar até lá – disse enquanto ia para fora e até o porão.

- O que diabos estão fazendo em um porão? – ela disse baixo me seguindo.

- Você vai ver.

Eu continuei caminhando e encontrei a porta do segundo porão encostada, bati na porta e esperei.

- Oh, senhorita Bella – Disse Sophie me recepcionando – Vejo que veio nos visitar.

- Eu não poderia recusar seu convite para um chá, não é mesmo querida? – eu disse entrando na brincadeira.

- Vejo que trouxe alguém com você – disse olhando pra Alice, que agora sorria.

- Muito prazer, sou Alice – ela disse também entrando no clima – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Entrem senhoritas – ela abriu a porta do porão para entrarmos – Marie está preparando alguns chás, enquanto isso podemos conversar.

Alice e eu ainda brincamos um tempo com as meninas e ela adorou a idéia de ter uma casinha de bonecas no porão, nós deixamos as duas brincarem sozinhas depois e fomos até a sala. Alice me contou os projetos que ela estava fazendo e então o assunto com Jasper veio à conversa.

- Alice, como você e Jasper se conheceram? – ainda não tinha tido tempo para interrogá-lo, e de qualquer maneira ela era parte informante também.

- Foi em um sábado pela manhã – ela tinha sorriso nos lábios – Eu tinha ido até o consultório para pegar uns papeis que tinha esquecido na sala de Edward e ele estava saindo da sala dele, parecia ter esquecido algo também. Então nos apresentamos e ele me convidou para tomar um café.

- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam namorando – eu disse animada com minha "cunhada". Era estranho vê-la desse ângulo, eu a tratava mais como uma grande amiga.

- Foi logo na semana seguinte, nós trocamos telefones no sábado de manhã e então ele me ligava todos os dias no final da tarde, e nós ficávamos horas no telefone, então ele me chamou para sair e nos beijamos. E ele me pediu em namoro no mesmo dia.

- No mesmo dia? – eu disse chocada, pelo que sei Jasper nunca foi tão solto assim.

- Sim, eu fiquei confusa na hora. Mas ele disse que tinha certeza que eu era a mulher da vida dele, e eu acabei cedendo. Isso tem dois meses apenas. – ela tinha um semblante sonhador no rosto.

- Wow, eu nunca vi Jasper agir desse jeito – eu disse e Alice me olhou apreensiva – porém estou feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém que o faça sorrir.

- Obrigada Bella – ela veio até mim e me abraçou – eu estava com medo de você não aprovar.

- Imagine. Apenas se lembre de não magoá-lo em momento algum – eu disse séria – e não vou ter que deixar a irmã urso sair.

- Ok ok, vou me lembrar disto – ela sorriu.

Conversamos mais um tempo e então Alice foi pra casa. Era hora do jantar das meninas, mas eu tinha algo mais importante para fazer, o jantar poderia esperar um pouco. Esme me disse que iria enrolar Edward até umas sete, faltavam cinco minutos para o horário combinado. Fui até minha bolsa e peguei o meu celular digitando uma rápida mensagem.

**Para: Edward Cullen**

"_Olá querido, espero que não se importe por eu ter __buscado__ Sophie na escola, você a esqueceu lá de qualquer maneira. Vejo-te amanha à tarde Dr. Cullen."_

* * *

**Por Edward**

Quinta-feira. Eu via meu mundo de ponta cabeça. Eu nunca tinha tido um dia tão maluco em toda minha vida acadêmica e mesmo depois que montei meu escritório. Eu tive um chamado do hospital local durante a tarde e fui até lá. Dr. Landon, me pediu que o ajudasse com alguns pequenos pacientes e eu acabei ficando a tarde inteira naquele lugar.

- Merda – eu disse baixo, assim que sai correndo pelo corredor do hospital.

- Edward algum problema? – Lauren disse assim que cheguei à secretaria.

- Sim, esqueci de pegar Sophie na escola – eu disse visivelmente irritado.

- Quer que eu telefone pra lá? – ela sugeriu e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, já tirando meu jaleco – Edward?

- Sim? – perguntei me virando segundos depois dela ter desligado o telefone.

- Falei com a professora dela e pelo que ela me informou Sophie não está mais na escola.

- Como assim não está? – onde diabos minha filha estaria e com quem?

- Ela pediu que você ligasse para sua mãe.

- Obrigada Lauren - disse já tirando o celular do bolso e discando o número de Esme.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor do hospital até a sala de Landon falei com Esme ao celular, que me deu apenas respostas vagas e que me garantiu que Sophie estava segura.

Depois de conversar com ele e passar um relatório de todas as crianças que eu havia consultado eu finalmente poderia ir até a casa de minha mãe.

- Ei Cullen, o que acha de irmos tomar um café? – Landon perguntou quando eu já me despedia.

- Só não posso demorar muito – disse sincero, estava preocupado com a minha pequena.

- Ok, sem demoras.

Nós fomos ao café que havia na esquina do hospital e meia hora depois eu estava no volvo, indo até a casa de Esme. Tinha que admitir eu estava com medo de chegar até lá, com certeza iria levar uma baita bronca por esquecer minha filha na escola. E mesmo depois de ligar e dizer que conseguiria chegar a casa apenas as sete, eu sabia que viria chumbo grosso por aí.

Assim que estacionei, Alice saia com uma bolsa duas vezes maior que o comum. Eu estranhei, mas não disse nada. Qualquer coisa que eu falasse naquele momento, poderia me condenar à morte. Eu havia cometido um erro gravíssimo.

- Está encrencado – ela assobiou quando passou por mim, com um sorriso de deboche em seu rosto.

Se fosse possível eu já estava mais nervoso do que antes, e ao entrar na casa de minha mãe, encontrei a mesma com uma cara de poucos, ou melhor, nenhum amigo.

- Desculpe, tive uma emergência – fui logo me desculpando, mas isso não pareceu amenizar o erro.

- E por isso sua filha precisa ser esquecida na escola, tem idéia do quanto pode ser traumática essa sua irresponsabilidade Edward? – eu me sentia um péssimo pai – Espero mesmo que isso não se repita. – ela disse praticamente encerrando a conversa, Esme sempre foi uma pessoa de poucas palavras.

- Eu prometo – assenti respirando aliviado, por poder finalmente ir pra casa e curtir minha princesa devidamente – Onde está Sophie?

No exato momento, meu celular tocou informando nova mensagem.

**De: -.-***

"_Olá querido, espero que não se importe por eu ter __buscado__ Sophie na escola, você a esqueceu lá de qualquer maneira. Vejo-te amanha à tarde Dr. Cullen."_

Eu estava estático, encarando Esme com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Não me pergunte nada, apenas aproveite sua noite sozinho e pense sobre o que fez. Não se preocupe em levar Sophie na escola amanhã, ou ir buscá-la. Boa noite filho. – e com isso ela foi pra cozinha.

Eu não tinha cara e nem coragem para ir atrás e lhe fazer perguntas até que ela solta-se a coisa toda. Alice deveria saber de algo e carregava roupas demais na mala, deveriam ser coisas da minha filha. Depois de minutos parado no meio da sala sem reação, eu decidi ir pra casa.

Depois de um banho quente e uma sopa pronta, eu deitei no sofá enviando uma mensagem para Alice.

"_Sophie está com você? - E"_

Meio minuto depois eu obtive uma resposta.

"_Não, ela não deveria estar com você? -A"_ – ótimo, eu ia pirar.

"_Já entendi formiguinha - E" _

Aquela noite eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir, ficar sem Sophie era algo normal, mas não saber com quem e onde ela estava era terrivelmente pior. Uma dose de forte de álcool fez minha adrenalina baixar um pouco, havia muitas possibilidades na minha cabeça, a professora poderia estar com ela, Esme poderia estar com ela apenas me enganando, ou então Emm já que adorava a minha menina.

Era tarde da noite, depois de mais umas duas doses de alguma coisa forte que finalmente cai em transe, sonhando com minha Sophie sã e salva.

* * *

**Primeiro mil desculpas pela demora e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo novo!**

**Não era pra ter saído só hoje a atualização, aliás tem dias que estou com o capitulo betado e não consigo atualizar. A vida real deu uma alavancada boa e isso me deixou com um tempo curto para escrever e postar. Então até que eu consiga me acostumar com essa correria atual os post vão demorar um pouco mais. Conto com a colaboração e calma de todas, vai demorar, porém virão mais capítulos com nossa família linda.**

**Volto logo amadinhas, mordidinhas :***

**http*/*mineyoursandours*.*tumblr*.*com*/ - Tumblr da fanfic (é só retirar os*)  
**

**https*:/*twitter*.com*/#!*/*Thatinha_dessa - Meu twitter pra quem quiser seguir, eu sempre respondo e é bom pra saber a quantas anda os próximos capítulos. ****(é só retirar os*)**

**https*:/*www*.facebook.*com/*thannys.*andressa - Meu FB pra quem quiser conversar, e conhecer mais sobra a louca aqui. ********(é só retirar os*)**

**Beijos, :***


End file.
